Heat
by Ho-sama
Summary: Yaoi. KuroFai. Another day, another world. This one is unforgivably hot, and Kurogane finds himself alone with Fai. [One shot]


**Disclaimer:** Although I wish I was rich, I'm not. In other words, I don't own Tsubasa or any of the yummy characters. Darn.

**Pairings:** KuroFai

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Warnings:** Language, sexual content

**A/N: **A fic inspired by the hot summer weather. I hope it makes you feel warmer. :D

* * *

The Princess was safe and blissfully unaware of the new land they had plummeted into. This new land was hot, wild, dangerous, hot, insect-infested, untamed, but mostly, it was extremely, unforgivably hot. It was good that Sakura wasn't awake to suffer the way the men were in the blistering heat.

Kurogane groaned as he shifted his position on the ground. His back rested against a counter of sorts and his long legs stretched out in front of him. Across his chest was a long, but shallow wound that glowed a dim, irritated red in the shade of their shelter. Despite the beasts, insects, and blazing sun, the group had actually managed to find _civilization_. It was hard to imagine that people could exist in places such as this.

Currently, they stayed in an abandoned storehouse that just happened to have a pair of extra rooms the party could use as bedrooms. Sure, they really wouldn't be much good use as bedrooms since they had no beds, but the inter-dimensional traveling group was just thankful to have any shelter at all. It was good fortune that the people of the village allowed them to stay without giving much trouble. They were even kind enough to let the group borrow a few mosquito nets - one of which Sakura currently lay under - and clothes.

Considering the high temperature, Kurogane was not surprised to find that the males of the country went without shirts. He was content wearing only the dark green pants made out of a light material (similar to linen) with a black sash of the same material to hold them up. Besides his pants and flimsy sandals, the ninja was naked. He tossed a lazy glance to the other man in the room. They had been sitting together alone in the room for what seemed like an eternity, but they still hadn't spoken since Syaoran left. It was almost too hot for words, and the pair was content just to rest lazily in the provided dwelling.

Fai, the ever-cool magician, was situated on a wooden box not too far from where Kurogane sat. He looked uncomfortable even though, by habit, he automatically masked any unfavorable feelings. Kurogane noticed the vague presence of a frown on Fai's face as he peered out at the wilderness through the tinted windows. It was little things like that which Kurogane could tell apart from Fai's phony complaining and whining. When the blond was truly upset, it was hard to miss. Kurogane smirked as he remembered the honest, pathetic pout the magician had shown when they first landed here.

At first, it had been funny how they had immediately landed in a dark swamp and how the over-dressed mage had gotten his perfectly white clothing ruined. Apparently, that ridiculous coat meant something to Fai, because the miserable pout made a deep impression on Kurogane.

_Served him right for wearing that stupid thing!_

However, it was only funny _at first_, because soon a huge, lizard-esque creature appeared to stop Kurogane's would-be laughter. He had escaped with only a "scrape," so it wasn't too bad in the end. Fai's coat suffered more than he did.

Kurogane watched as the mage swooned with a fleeting smile on his face and he found himself wishing he could read Fai's mind.

_I don't like this place_, is probably something the blond would say. His pale skin was already reddening due to the sun, his fluffy coat was a mess, and the fashion of this country didn't suit his tastes. Kurogane had to smirk at that. As soon as Fai's dirty clothing had been removed and he was only offered a pair of pants, the mage looked sincerely baffled. After a while of running around shirtless, the skinny man had whined enough about getting sun-burned that he was given a button-up vest as well.

_But only women wear those in this country..._

A small, amused snort and a grin from Kurogane caught the mage's attention. Instead of making the annoying fuss he would usually make, Fai just pouted and frowned as if he knew Kurogane was thinking negative things about him. Fai turned back indignantly to stare at the tropical foliage. For minutes, his gaze burned into the vegetation and he wondered how many nasty critters were out there. How many of those things would sneak into their beds at night and cause them to wake up with unusual sores and bites - if they even woke up at all?

"If you don't like something, you should just say so," Kurogane mumbled. The silence was finally broken.

"Huh...?" Fai turned with a hazy expression on his face. It was possible the heat was getting the best of him and impairing his hearing. Of course, Kurogane doubted it. Fai just liked to piss him off. Kurogane could tell because the mage was now _smiling_, quite obnoxiously.

"Pay attention when someone is talking to you," Kurogane half-snarled and mentally added a few insults to his sentence. Fai gave a light chuckle in return and refused to stop smiling. _Idiot._

"Kuro-rin...I'm sorry," He crawled to the floor next to the ninja and spoke with forced cheerfulness. No one could possibly be truly cheerful when his body was half-fried by the sun, Kurogane thought to himself.

"What's the matter~? Is Daddy lonely on the floor all by himself?"

Kurogane glared and looked away. He didn't ask for the mage to sit down next to him. From this distance, he could see how Fai's pale skin was completely flushed. Pinkness on what was normally so perfectly white was unusual to see. The light material of the vest barely concealed Fai's body. When the clueless blond leaned forward, he gave anyone the opportunity to catch a glimpse of his smooth, slender chest. Fai chuckled softly again and seemed to store some humorous tidbit about Kurogane away in his mind. Kurogane didn't like the sound of that laugh. He laughed like that too often for his tastes. The ninja's voice was firm, "Go away. You're bothering me."

Since he was not facing Fai, Kurogane didn't see the slight flinch from the blond, but somehow he could almost feel it. Instead of leaving, Fai got closer. With concern, his eyes raked over Kurogane's sweaty body. "How's your wound?"

"It's fine," His searing ruby eyes snapped up to pierce Fai. "Didn't I tell you to leave me the hell alone?"

"Yup!" Fai answered sweetly and sat close enough to inspect the abrasion more thoroughly. As if Kurogane could really stop Fai from doing what he wanted.

"You're more annoying than the mosquitoes in this place..." Kurogane scowled lividly. He wasn't sure why Fai's nearness irritated him so much. The blond wasn't talking as much as usual, but his presence still made him uncomfortable.

"Silly, Kuro-wan..." Fai's hand touched the area around Kurogane's damaged flesh tenderly. "I'm just a little...worried. It was pretty scary back there...You could have gotten eaten..."

Fai's touch sent the levels of uncomfortable feelings soaring. The dark-haired man was surprised he didn't jump out of his own skin at that touch of tenderness. Kurogane quickly sat up and pulled his legs in. His clammy hand pulled Fai's delicate, concerned hand away. "Don't worry."

"That's right...Syaoran's going to bring you some medicine soon," Fai sighed heavily.

"And he's taking his damn time!" Kurogane bitched. If only the kid was here! The awkwardness hanging in the unbearably humid air would disappear if Syaoran was there.

Fai continually made the situation worse. The mage leaned his back against the counter and sat shoulder-to-shoulder with Kurogane - touching him again. The ninja tried not to shudder and frowned at the abnormal tightening of his chest. He was thinking too much. Everything Fai was doing was normal, or it _would_be normal if it were anyone but Fai.

"It's so hot..." Fai whispered. His head fell back against the wall and his eyelids lowered. Kurogane made the mistake of turning to look at Fai. He turned just in time to catch a bead of sweat running down the length of Fai's ivory neck. He could see the small, steady pulse beating under his skin. The rise and fall of his chest was strangely appealing and Kurogane could tell the fair hand at his side itched to unbutton the little cream-colored vest he wore. He could almost feel the steamy breaths coming from Fai's parted lips. They were so close it was possible he _was_feeling them. It was difficult to tell with his mind overheating from the images in front of him.

"Y-Yeah, it's hot...I sure hope we, ah..." Kurogane mentally kicked himself for stuttering and he wanted to hide when he realized that he had no idea what he was talking about anymore. Sentences. Usually they have a beginning and an end. "I hope we...find a feather here...or something...I mean, so we can leave this place...ah..."

_Shit._

Fai seemed to ignore him, and just leaned to rest fully on Kurogane. His eyelids drooped down further and his attention drifted solely to the well-muscled arm he was pressed against and the loud whines of the insects outside. Fai swallowed and snuggled his cheek subtly against Kurogane's tanned arm.

"Hey! What're you doing? I'm not a pillow!" Kurogane's face was red-hot and his heart beat uncontrollably.

"Are too," Fai grinned back and wrapped his arms around the ninja's arm. "Mmm. You're hot..."

Kurogane shifted nervously. It took him a while to notice he was talking about his body temperature. "Yeah! And so are you! That's why you should get the hell away from me!"

Fai opened his eyes and gazed up at the other man. He was noticeably flustered, while Fai remained chillingly calm. "Kuro-wan..."

"What?!" Kurogane snapped. To him, the look Fai gave was terrifying.

"Hehe...Why do you freak out so easily?" Blue eyes twinkled and teeth flashed. "I'm not doing anything..."

_Oh yes you are!_

"Why do I – ?" Kurogane's mouth hung open as he didn't have a good response to the question. This was bad. "Stop messing around...I'm...I'm going to check on the princess."

"Oh no you don't!" Fai's voice was unusually aggravated. He pulled Kurogane down as the man tried to leave. Fai knew the ninja would be spitting out some heated objection in a flash, so he moved on top of him and sat on his lap to cut off all his thoughts. "There. Now you can't move."

Kurogane's eyes widened as he looked up to the man now straddling him. Not only was the position compromising, but Fai was panting ever so softly and was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Just a few inches lower and Fai would be riding his crotch. Kurogane groaned, "Get. Off."

Fai's sharp laugh proved that he still wasn't ready to be good. "Hmm...You first."

Quickly, Fai's hand pulled away the dark sash holding up Kurogane's pants, earning him a surprised gasp. His slender fingers toyed with the taut skin of Kurogane's stomach before his entire hand shoved down to meet the warmth inside his pants. Crimson stained Kurogane's face as soon as he was touched. Fai's caresses and strokes met little resistance, which only made him more resolute. Perhaps Kurogane was too tired to resist? Maybe the heat was affecting him and impairing his judgment? Either way the hand that teased his sensitive skin only met resistance from Kurogane's lips. "You...fuckin' pervert."

Every reaction Kurogane gave seemed not only predictable, but also entertaining to Fai. His grin stretched out ruthlessly and he leaned close enough to share a secret with Kurogane. "You said this a minute ago: If I don't like something, I should just say so...Same goes for you..."

"H-Huh?" Kurogane frowned and struggled for breath as Fai teased and fondled him. He gripped Fai's other arm tightly, but didn't move away from the delicious, hot touches.

"If you _like_something...you should just say so, Kuro-rin," Fai whispered. His lips were a breath away from Kurogane's feverish skin and they ached to kiss him just as they always did when the tall, handsome man was too close to him.

Even with Fai's hand steadily pumping his member, and his heart racing from the excitement, Kurogane still managed to fight the obvious, stubbornly. He was so deep in his denial and so full of pride that he huffed out bitterly, "What's there to like...about you?"

Fai's hand stopped moving. He answered in a quiet voice, speaking mostly to himself, "...The way you look at me...The way you don't look at me...I always thought - "

He leaned back slowly and stared down at the hand that had been so busy only a moment ago. In a daze, he brought his fingers to his lips to lick off the pre Kurogane had already secreted. His tongue traced his fingers meticulously to lap up every trace of fluid. For an instant, Fai glanced down directly at Kurogane, giving him a look that was like a slap in the face. Kurogane regretted his last words, if only to get him to touch him again. He moved impatiently against his will, and his quiet pants ghosted between their bodies.

_Fuck._

Fai smiled in a way that showed he knew he was in love with a total moron. Unlike Kurogane, he didn't come out and shout "idiot." He just leaned forward and let his forehead touch gently against Kurogane's. "Hmm. My bad. Guess I was wrong...If you don't like _anything_about me, then I guess...I'll just have to - mmpff!"

Kurogane closed the space between them in a kiss that should have happened a long time ago. It was his way of apologizing and his way of saying the things he couldn't form into proper words, but mostly, he was just dying to have a taste of the succulent lips in front of him. In his surprise, Fai let out a whine. He quickly responded to the kiss, melding their mouths together fiercely. His hand groped around and found Kurogane's shoulder. Every piece of skin and lips that touched _sizzled._

Finally.

The blond was overwhelmed when Kurogane intensified the kiss even more. The tongue that searched his mouth made him feel completely light-headed. He moaned faintly, sending vibrations through the membranes of the sensitive flesh that touched. The hand on Kurogane's shoulder quivered at the sensations of finally feeling his raw desire.

Fai pulled away from Kurogane's lips to get some air. Each breath he took in was as hot as the one he hopelessly panted out. He rolled his hips against Kurogane's and his warm cheek nuzzled his strong jaw. Kurogane made a feeble cry out to some unknown deity. Just from kisses, both their bodies were so inflamed. The ninja's hands slid over Fai's slightly burned skin, causing the feather-light man to shiver. Fai continued to grind against Kurogane and the man responded with sudden thrusts upwards. This was not good enough. He gripped the cloth of Fai's vest, nearly tearing it off.

Fai leaned back and peered through the blond hair that had become matted to his forehead with sweat. His legs were already spread and he was settled snugly on Kurogane's lap. The press of a strong, thinly clothed erection made him more impatient than ever. "Kuro...Kuro-pon...Hurry up...Do it already...!"

Kurogane's gaze met the sultry, pleading expression on Fai's flushed face.

"Damn these fuckin' pants!" He cursed and shoved the blond on the ground a bit harder than he had intended. Fai didn't complain since he could feel warm, rough hands tearing at the clothing that confined his body. As soon as he was decently naked, Kurogane pulled Fai's legs up for better access. Even if it was his first time with a man, Kurogane did well to follow his instincts. The tip of his length pressed to Fai's hole, and he paused for a minute. There was no way Fai could take all of him in.

"Put it in...!" the mage insisted anxiously. He was as ready as he would ever be. It was going to hurt, but there was no stopping them now. Fai's arms lifted to cover his face in anticipation of the pain, and yet his hips twitched to provoke Kurogane.

Kurogane nodded once and pushed forcefully. Small cries escaped his lips as incredible tightness enveloped him slowly. Fai groaned and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. With no lubricant in sight, he was suffering, but it was worth it to feel Kurogane.

"Ugghhhnnn!" Fai covered his own mouth with one hand and continued to hide behind his arm. Kurogane's shallow thrusts made him almost want to gnaw through his hand. He knew this was only the beginning, and soon it would feel better. "Come on! ...Deeper...Move!"

Kurogane pushed until he had penetrated to the hilt. His eyes were closed tight in a grimace and one of his hands slipped from Fai's leg to the hard, dirty floor. The other hand pressed against Fai's thigh to open him up even more. Leaning over Fai, he concentrated deeply on what he was doing. The sweltering heat inside was threatening to make Kurogane explode. He held back to last as long as possible.

In between his steady thrusts, Kurogane gazed up. A panicked look crossed his features when he saw Fai's arm hovering protectively over his face and the indistinct shimmer of a tear. He pulled back one of his slender arms and tried to slow his movements. "Why're you...crying?"

"Uuoo..." Fai turned his head to the side and sighed raggedly. He didn't want to answer. After a moment, he faced Kurogane and pulled him down into a blazing kiss that stopped all other movement. When they parted, their heavy breaths intermingled. "Keep going..."

Kurogane didn't need to be asked twice. He continued his pace, but searched for what would make Fai really melt down with pleasure. He groped for Fai's erection and stroked him for the first time. The man under him moaned appreciatively. "Kuu..."

"Fai..." Kurogane whispered back and pressed his lips along his collarbone, sucking the hot skin until it reddened. His hips slammed forward especially roughly and his own lips tore away from Fai's delectable flesh.

"Ahhh!" the blond cried out as waves of ecstasy shook his slender frame. "T-There!"

"There...?" Kurogane questioned naively. Considering the lust-filled expression of his new lover, he guessed he was doing something right. The moans that ascended his ears surprised him pleasantly. He never would have imagined that Fai would be making those noises while under him. It was so undeniably sexy.

They banged against the hard wood floors, which was undoubtedly leaving all kinds of bruises on Fai's back. That wouldn't do. Kurogane pulled the uninhibited blond up until they were both in a sitting position. Fai opened his eyes and faced Kurogane's strange frown with his misty blues. "Ha...Wha...?"

Kurogane turned Fai's body to face away from him and pulled him back down on his lap. From this new position, Kurogane pressed his lips to Fai's back. A smile crept on to Fai's lips, but it quickly faded as he let out another series of moans and pants. This Kurogane was amazing...

The pain he had felt so strongly before was merely a memory. Heat touched every fiber of his being, and with his eyes closed, it was almost possible to believe this was all a dream. Kurogane's large hand moved over Fai's chest. He blushed deeply as the fingers brushed over his heart. Kurogane's lips at the crook of his neck and the teeth that bit down without warning finally sent him over the edge.

Fai stared down, wide-eyed, and Kurogane took a moment to gloat. His hand slipped down and his fingers swirled in the sticky, white-hot mess that covered the front of Fai's body. Kurogane tilted his face up and his tongue slipped out to leave a searing trail along the lobe of Fai's ear. He was still trusting deeply inside him, and soon Fai was facing the wooden floor. His arms feebly held his own body up as Kurogane pounded his way to his own climax.

An atypical groan ripped from his throat as he came inside of Fai's body. He rode out the orgasm until he eventually slipped unceremoniously on top of Fai. One arm barely managed to prop his heavy body up.

After moments of lying in a sweaty heap, Kurogane's mouth opened and closed, but the only things he could get out were rapid breaths. Fai had about the same luck in speaking, but he didn't need to talk. Everything felt wonderful.

Fai's skinny arm rubbed painfully against the floor and finally he whined. "OWWwww! Get off! You're so heavy!"

Kurogane jumped back, removing himself completely from Fai. From where he was now kneeling, he could clearly see the thoroughly ravished body of his lover. Bruises, kiss marks, sweat, cum, and even a strange trickle of blood down his thigh. Kurogane was about to feel guilty and was mustering up the courage to ask if he was ok, when Fai rolled over and met his worried gaze with the most satisfied grin he had ever seen.

With a sudden burst of energy, Fai leapt up and landed on Kurogane. Lanky arms wrapped around his neck and the blond sighed happily. Kurogane held him back, loosely. If Fai could have things his way, he would never leave this toasty embrace.

Lethargic feelings of euphoria enveloped both men. Kurogane had no memory of ever feeling this way. How could such an annoying idiot satisfy him so completely? His hand moved hesitantly to stroke Fai's hair just for a moment before trailing down his back. Fai closed his eyes and made the closest sound to a purr that was humanly possible.

_I love you..._

"Fai..." Kurogane whispered. He had to say something, if only to figure out what the hell was going on. His voice was low and noticeably embarrassed, "You...I mean...we...just...just..."

"Shhhhhhhhh..." Fai stopped him and pressed his cheek more firmly to Kurogane's chest. "I was listening to your heartbeat, so be quiet."

"Eh?" the ninja shifted uncomfortably. He bit his lip to avoid the idiotic smile that tried to cover his face, although his stomach still shook with soft laughter. "Stupid...What the hell are you doing that for?"

"Ehehe! So mean! Hey...If I annoy you enough, will you do what you just did again?" Fai looked up just in time to catch the scandalized expression on Kurogane's face. It was totally delicious, and Fai loved knowing that he could have that effect on the man. The blond snickered, "You know what would be really bad, Kuro-_daddy_? If Syaoran - "

The front door opened. "Kurogane-san! Sorry I took so long, I was...wa – OH MY GOD!"

**FIN**


End file.
